Homestuck AU GamKar
by JoJoKaR
Summary: Karkat Gamzee Pairing. Not appreciating your partner may cause trouble for these two trolls. I do not own Homestuck, Andrew Hussie does, this is an alternate universe. There are some mistakes, please bare with me, i will revise it first next time.
1. Chapter 1

"Karkat? Are you home Karkat?" Gamzee yells in through the doorway, as he wanders into his hive.

"Well where the fuck have you been? Karkat says from the living room. Gamzee sulks over and sits next to the cancer.

"Kar, I have to tell you something. You're not going to like it, but I have to tell you." Gamzee says looking down with regret in his voice.

"(Sigh) what the fuck now?"

"I did something…I did something and I…I just need you to know I love you motherfucker, more than anything in the world."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO GAMZEE?" Karkat says with haste in his voice.

Maybe we should go back a little so I can explain.

Karkat and Gamzee, two trolls living on the planet of alternia, have been dating for two years now. After both their lusus' died in two separate yet equally tragic accidents, Gamzee thought it be best to move in together. After a couple months their friendship grew and blossomed into a full on relationship. The two trolls were now matespirits.

One day in the midst of winter. Karkat was sulking around the hive as usual. Due to the fact he suffered from insomnia, he was awake almost every day (If you are unaware, Trolls are nocturnal) while his lover was asleep. During the day Karkat got extremely bored and lonely. He would sit on the couch and watch his collection of romance movies. As tough as he looked on the outside Karkat had a soft spot for gooey romantic movies, and also for Gamzee.

Those long sleepless days he ached for Gamzee's touch and for the warmth of his body connecting with his as they cuddled together. Recently Gamzee has been distant. Sometimes, when he would get up for a midday faygo, Gamzee would let on the couch with him, letting Karkat rest his head against his chest as he caressed his body. Gamzee would normally fall asleep again, but just being in his arms helped Karkat through the insufferable days. Karkat ached for this kind of romance again, though would never admit it to anyone.

The following night, feeling upset and unwanted, Karkat walked over to Gamzee's Recoup pod and started shaking and kicking it profusely.

"GET THE FUCK UP YOU LAZY FUCKASS!"

"What the fuck Karkles, I'm up motherfucker, chill." Gamzee said as he tried to climb out of the pod.

"CHILL? WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I CHILL? LOOK AT THIS PLACE, IT'S A FUCKING PIGSTY! HORNS EVERYWHERE, EMPTY FUCKING FAYGO BOTTLES SCATTERED AROUND. HAVE YOU SEEN THE FUCKING KITCHEN? THERE ARE FUCKING PIE TINS OVERFLOWING THE SINK AND THE TRASH!"

"I don't know if you just woke up on the wrong side of the bed fucking bed or what motherfucker, but don't just walk in here and start screaming at me for a couple misplaced horns and some dirty pie tins."

"Oh, no yea, your right Gamzee, this is my fault, ITS ALL MY FAULT ISNT IT, ITS MY FAULT WE CANT HAVE COMPANY, ITS MY FAULT WE HAVE NO ROMANCE ANYMORE, AND ITS MY FUCKING FAULT WE HAVE A BUG PROBLEM!"

"I never said fucking said that…and since when do we have a bug problem?" Gamzee said looking confused.

"SEE YOU DON'T EVEN RELIZE HOW FUCKING HORRIBLE THIS PLACE IS!" As he says that, Karkat storms out of the room.

Gamzee follows Karkat into the living room "Hold on, I'm starting to think this is not just about the motherfucking hive, what's really going on, is everything alright?"

"NO GAM, NOTHING IS OK, NOTHIS IS EVER OK. I AM TIRED OF THIS PLACE, AND IM TIRED OF YOU!"

"Well if that is how you feel motherfucker than I guess I will just fucking leave!" Gamzee heads for the door.

Grabbing onto his arm to try and stop him "No wait Gamzee, that's not what I meant."

"REALLY MOTHERFUCKER, BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT YOU SAID!" Ripping his arm away from Karkat and opening the door, slamming it behind him.

"FINE THEN GO…just go" Leaning against the couch, tears streaming down his face.

Gamzee was irritated and tired of Karkat and his bitching about every imperfection. So he decided to go over to his morial's house. After taking the long way to give himself time to calm down, he arrived at Tavros' front door. He opened it as usual without knocking.

"Hey Tav, you home?" As he walks in.

"Ya I'm in the kitchen"

As Gamzee walks over, he sees his friend struggling to reach a cup from the cupboard.

"Need some help motherfucker?" Gamzee said with a grin on his face.

"Uh…ya…thank you Gamzee" he says as he blushes.

"So….?" Tavros says looking at Gamzee with a curious yet cautious look on his face.

"So…what?"

"Uh…well I was wondering what happened, I can tell when your…um….mad" Trying not to make Gamzee more upset by offending him.

"(sigh) Well the usual I guess, Karkles was bitching about the hive, and then started going off about romance and shit, and he said he was tired of me, so I left. Nothing more to say I guess" Slouching on the counter and handing Tavros the glass.

Tavros starts to pour some juice and proceeds to sip it. "Well…uh….i think….you deserve better, you know, you don't deserve to be treated that way….i guess."

"Thanks Tav, I know you're looking out for me, but there is nothing I can really do, I love him." He says while reaching into the fridge to grab a faygo. Tavros liked to keep some on hand just for situations like this.

"Hey Gam…uh could you come over here for a second"

Gamzee follows his morial to the living room. Tavros rolls to the couch and sits down (Tavros is paralyzed from the waist down if you did not know), signaling for Gamzee to sit next to him by patting his hand on the couch. Gamzee does so and looks at Tavros.

"You know I…uh… love you Gamzee, and I don't want to see you get hurt anymore." As he scoots himself closer to Gamzee trying not to be shy.

"Thanks Tav, you're a great friend"

"Well uh… we don't just have to be friends…we could…uh… be more." Looking in Gamzee's eyes with his head tilted down slightly.

"Wait… wha-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Tavros cuts him off with a surprise kiss. Tavros leans a close into Gamzee as he can without ending the kiss. Gamzee is shocked, eyes wide, but he doesn't stop the kiss. Tavros then puts his hands on Gamzee's neck to pull him closer to himself. So many things were running through Gamzee's head, he didn't know what to do. After everything that happened, his body just gives in to Tavros. Gamzee then grabs Tavros by the lower back, forcing his tongue into his morial's mouth.

The two trolls are then passionately kissing on the couch. Tavros grabs Gamzee's shirt and pulls it off over his head, exposing his thin muscular body. Gamzee then proceeding to do the same, yet is a little rougher. Undoing each other's pants and continuing to take off the rest of each other's clothes, the two lay naked together.

Tavros runs his hand down Gamzee's chest down to his throbbing dick, rubbing and stroking it.

"I want you Gamzee…inside me" Tavros said with the look of lust on his face.

"Are you sure?" Gamzee asked

"FUCK ME GAMZEE" As though a burst of confidence flowed through Tavros for the first time.

Gamzee proceeded to put his dick at the Tavros' opening and slowly pushed it inside of him.

"Oh gog Gamzee." With a look of pure pleasure on his face.

Gamzee began to thrust his dick in and out of Tavros, starting slowly and continuing to get faster and faster.

"Oh gog, oh gog, OH GOG, OH GOG YESS GAMZEEE FUCK MEE!" As Tavros arched his back to and moved with Gamzee's pace.

The two trolls were in pure pleasure, both unable to think of anything except what was happening right there, right now. Both of them about to finishing, Tavros moaned for Gamzee, and Gamzee started breathing heavily. He felt himself about to cum, and at the same time Tavros gets lost in the feeling of pure bliss. The tension in their body's was building together, and just as if they were one, they both released the tension and it was orgasmic, Gamzee filling Tavros, and Tavros screaming his name one last time. They collapsed upon each other, joyful and exhausted.

Back at Karkat and Gamzee's hive, Karkat has been waiting for Gamzee to return from Tavros' hive. He always went there whenever they got into a fight. To apologize to Gamzee, Karkat had cleaned the entire hive. He loves Gamzee, he felt bad about what he did. Right now he just wanted him back. Maybe this whole thing was a blessing in disguise. Maybe it made him realize how much Gamzee meant to him.

He decided to prove how much he really appreciated Gamzee. Karkat moved everything out of the bedroom, laid down some blankets, spread some rose peddles on the floor and lit a couple candles. They had not been romantic in a while so he thought it would be a good gesture. After finishing setting the house for Gamzee's return, Karkat waited for him in the living room…

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Soon Karkat fell asleep, after being awake for the better part of seventy-two hours it was about time. Once he woke up, he had noticed it had been close to eight hours, and the sun was going to come up soon. He searched the house just in case Gamzee had come in without detection, but there was no sign of him. He wondered if Gamzee could really be that mad. Karkat hated worrying so he decided to sit down and watch some romance movies.

The next night, Gamzee awoke to find his Morial wrapped around him, and they were both completely naked. Then it all came back to him, he realized the mistake he had made and started to cry silently. He had no idea what he was going to say to Tavros, let alone Karkat. Gamzee decided to just lay there for a couple minutes to gather his thoughts. He slowly rolled Tavros toward the inside of the couch so he could get up and leave. He quickly gathered his clothes, a faygo, and got out of there as fast as he could.

He took the short way home this time, trying to figure out what he was going to tell Karkat.

"Hey Gamzee, how are you on this purrrfect night?"

Gamzee looks up in surprise to see Nepeta standing right in front of him, he quickly stops so he doesn't run into her.

"Oh hey Nep, I didn't motherfuckin see you" Gamzee says as he brushes the hair out of his face with his hand.

"What's the rush, going somewhere? And why don't you have your make up on today?"

"Um, well I'm just going home, I really have to go, but I will talk to you later ok?"

"Well ok Gamzee, have a purrfect day :3" Nepeta says as Gamzee walks on.

Gamzee finally arrived home, and he stood at the door for a couple minutes gathering his courage. He opens the door…

Now back to where we started

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I will no longer be uploading if you guys dont comment or favorite. There is no point in uploading if no one is reading.**

"I went over to Tavros' hive… and I… I was just so angry and confused" Tears running down his face the whole time. Gamzee starts choking up and getting harder to understand. Karkat sat there with a look of shock and disbelief on his face. Gamzee couldn't have… he would never… Tears red as fire started swelling up in Karkat's eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO" As his voice cracked, Karkat stood up from the couch. Gamzee just sit there his head in his hands, sobbing.

"Im so sorry kar, I…I didn't mean to… I love you"

"How could you" Karkat's voice getting softer for a second. "HOW DARE YOU, AFTER EVERYTHING I DO FOR YOU! I COOK AND I CLEAN FOR YOU… I FUCKING LOVED YOU, AND YOU…..YOU FUCK SOMEONE ASSFACE IN A WHEELCHAIR?" Karkat storms into the other room, Gamzee hears rustling around. Gamzee, still sobbing, looks up and sees Karkat with a backpack full of what he is presuming to be clothes.

"FUCK YOU GAMZEE, FUCK YOU, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" As he storms out of the house, slamming the door.

Gamzee just sitting there, still sobbing, walks into the kitchen, he was not really in the mood for a faygo, but he just needed to stand up. As he walks over, he noticed their bedroom door is open, and his recoup pod is gone. He walks over and looks into the room. Gamzee just drops to the floor hysterically crying.


	3. Chapter 3

After his fight with Gamzee, Karkat was lost. He had no idea what to do with himself. As he walk aimlessly into the woods, no idea where he is going, nothing but pain in his chest to lead him. Feeling as his life has shattered around him, no hope for the future, and no longer able to trust another soul.

"How could he do this to me? I was always there for him, I would never do something so unforgiveable!" As he sobs uncontrollably.

Karkat keeps walking with the tears in his eyes knowing no end. How was he supposed to go on living, Gamzee was his world, his universe.

As he passes yet another tree, not seeing the root sticking out from the ground, he trips and falls flat on his face.

As he lays on the ground, face down in the dirt, he thinks about the fight. As his tears start to dry up, his sniffling starts to slow, rage starts to build up in his chest. He thought of all the different ways he could get back at Gamzee for doing what he did. He didn't have the guts to fight him. Actually, he knew even if he wanted to hit Gamzee, he wouldn't win. Of course Gamzee would probably let him hit him. But he couldn't hurt the one he loved. No matter how bad he was hurt, he could never hurt Gamzee. His love for him was stronger than a time traveling space lord with a peg leg and a golden tooth. Though there was someone he could hurt, someone who couldn't fight back. Someone who has tried over and over again to tear his relationship with Gamzee apart. Someone who was about to pay!

As Karkat looks up from the ground, face covered in dirt, and eyes red with furry, he notices that he just so happens to be at the house of one Tavros Nitram.

Karkat walks up to the front door, the only thing going through is head is how much Tavros hurt him, and how he was going to make him suffer! He stands there waiting, knowing exactly what was about to happen. He was ready for it! This was his time for revenge!

Karkat opens the door and steps inside.

"Hey, is that you Gamzee? I was wondering where you went off to, Can you give me some help, I cant reach my wheelchair." As Tavros sits on the couch waiting for a reply.

"Oh ill give you some help alright!" Staring at the Mohawk showing just above the couch.

"Wait, you're not Gamzee?" Cringing hoping that its not who he thinks it is.

Cringing even worse as he hears a whisper in his ear.

"Am I not the one you wanted to see? Or did you just want to fuck my boyfriend again?"

Before he could even say a word, Tavros found himself lying face down on the floor.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU THINK ITS OK TO GO AROUND FUCKING ANYONE YOU WANT, AND GET OFF WITH NO CONCIQUENCES? WELL I HOPE IT WAS GOOD BECAUSE YOU WONT BE ALIVE TO HAVE IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Kicking Tavros in the ribs multiple times as he screams.

Karkat flips him over and sits on him. Punching Tavros in the face over and over again. Tavros pushes him off as hard as he can, making him fall back onto the floor. He then crawls over to get to his chair.

"NOT SO FAST FUCKASS" Jumping on his back and pulling out his sickle. "GIVE ME ONE GOOD FUCKING REASON NOT TO CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF RIGHT HERE!"

(Knock Knock) "Hey Tav, you home? Why is your door op..WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"


	4. Chapter 4

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE SULLOX, THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU" Karkat said as he holds his sickle to Tavros's neck.

Sullox runs in and shoves Karkat off of Tavros.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND."

Sullox helps Tavros into his wheelchair, and stands above Karkat.

"Thtay the fuck down karkleth, whatever he did, you don't have to kill him."

Karkat looks up at Sullox. His eyes start watering as he sees his friend standing there. He looks over at Tavros and sees his bloody face, and immediately starts crying.

"Will thomeone please tell me what the fuck ith going on here?"

"He fucked Gamzee okay? He fucked him and no….I…..I don't even know" Crying his eyes out as he speaks.

"And what ith killing him going to do?" Questioning Karkat and sneering over at Tavros. Just because he did not agree with KarKats actions, does not mean he wasn't pissed at Tavros.

"And what about you, home wreaker? Why the hell would you do something like that? What the fuck ith your problem?"

Tavros looks over at Karkat in pure anger.

"HE DOESN'T FUCKING DESERVE YOU! I WOULD TREAT HIM SO MUCH BETTER, I WOULD TREAT HIM LIKE HE IS EQUAL TO ME, NOT LIKE HES A CHILD!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP, HE IS PERFECTLY EQUAL TO ME!" Karkat screams.

"YEAH, THAT'S WHY HE CAME TO ME! THAT'S WHY HE WANTED ME INSTEAD OF YOU!"

"THAT IS FUCKING BULLSHIT, YOU LIEING PIECE OF SHIT, ILL FUCKING KILL YOU! Karkat lunges at Tavros, but Sullox grabs his shirt before he touches him.

"I am done with you shit, im leaving." Tavros says as he rolls into another room.

"Come on Karkleth, we thould go." As Sullox helps him up.

"Fine, that pervey fuckass will get whats coming to him sooner or later. Hey Sullox, why did you come here?"

"Oh, no reathon."

As Sullox and Karkat walk out, Sullox quickly tosses the flowers he brought for Tavros, into the trash.

Back at the home of Karkat and Gamzee, Gamzee is sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the wall. The entire house was dark. Except for the lighter Gamzee kept flicking on and off. He sits there, contemplating what to do about what happened. He kept asking himself why he cheated. He could not come up with any reason. He knew he was mad at Karkat, but why would he cheat. All he knew was that he wanted his Karbro back in his arms.

He got up off the couch and went into the kitchen to grab a faygo. He was depressed, and pissed off, mainly at himself, but that was no reason not to fill his body with wonderful elixir. He looked through the window on the other side of the kitchen at the night sky. Then he saw his reflection in the window. He stood there for a second, and then furiously chucks his faygo through the window. He couldn't even stand to look at his own reflection. He was ashamed of himself. He didn't deserve Karkat, he was a shitty boyfriend and a selfish asshole, he knew it, and he knew Karkat knew it. He walks over to the couch and flopped down face first. He didn't want to move, he just wanted to wallow in his own sadness. If he was lucky, he would wake up from this horrible nightmare, or wake up dead.


End file.
